The Academy
| Afbeelding = 250px | serie= | seizoen= 3 | afleveringnummer= 6 | schrijver= Katie Lucas Steve Melching | director= Giancarlo Volpe | productienummer= | datum eerste uitzending= 15 oktober | vorige= Corruption | volgende= Assassin (Episode) }} The Academy is de zesde aflevering van Seizoen 3 van de Clone Wars. Het is de 5de aflevering over Mandalore en de tweede van het 3de seizoen. Newsreel 250px|thumb|De Mandalorian Cadets 250px|thumb|Almec neemt de macht over A world in crisis! The peaceful planet of Mandalore is being strangled by the grip of corruption. With shortages of every kind, citizens must turn to the black market in order to survive. Desperate to free her people, Duchess Satine has asked her friend Padmé Amidala to speak with the Jedi Council in hopes that they will send assistance to her struggling world. Synopsis In haar strijd tegen de corruptie op Mandalore vraagt Satine Kryze aan Padmé Amidala om een Jedi te sturen die aan de Royal Academy of Government een aantal cursussen komt geven over corruptie en politiek. Omdat een jonge Jedi beter kan doordringen tot de leefwereld van de Mandalorian Cadets wordt Ahsoka Tano uitgekozen. Anakin Skywalker en Rex brengen haar naar Mandalore waar ze echter haar Lightsaber moet afgeven na de avonturen van Obi-Wan Kenobi en de Death Watch. Prime Minister Almec stelt Ahsoka voor aan enkele cadetten, Korkie, Amis, Lagos en Soniee. In de academie vertelt Ahsoka over haar ervaringen met politieke systemen die corrupt zijn. Ze zegt onder andere dat het de taak is van het volk om de leiders voortdurend ‘wakker’ te houden om zich te wapenen tegen corruptie en dat elke schakel in corruptie moet worden uitgeschakeld, hoe hoog deze zich ook in de hiërarchie mag bevinden. Korkie, de neef van Duchess Satine, en zijn vrienden zijn het beu om honger te lijden en gaan op zoek naar goederen die via de zwarte markt zouden geleverd worden op Mandalore. Ze ontdekken een bepaald pakhuis dat door Soniee haar Datapad kan geopend worden. In dat pakhuis ontdekken ze hopen en hopen opgestapelde goederen en etenswaren die met opzet worden achtergehouden. Ze zijn getuige van een man in een mantel en Mandalorian Police Officers die een deal sluiten met Gotal smokkelaars. Soniee kan het gesprek opnemen op haar Holocam. Maar wanneer de cadets willen vertrekken, valt Soniee’s Datapad en zetten de Officers de achtervolging in. De Cadets kunnen net ontsnappen en Korkie besluit naar zijn tante te gaan. Satine wimpelt de jongelui vrij eenvoudig af en zegt dat het te gevaarlijk is om zich met zoiets te mengen. Omdat Satine niet wil luisteren, besluit Korkie om naar Almec te gaan. De Prime Minister zegt dat de cadets ’s avonds naar hem moeten gaan en de opname meenemen van de verrader. Maar wanneer de cadets opnieuw les krijgen van Ahsoka realiseren ze zich dat ze een gevaarlijke deal hebben gesloten met Almec aangezien ze van niemand meer zeker zijn. Wanneer de cadets toch naar de afspraak gaan, worden ze omsingeld en uitgeschakeld door dezelfde Officers als in het pakhuis. Gelukkig had Ahsoka hen gevolgd en kan ze de officers de baas in een man tegen man gevecht. Ze zegt tegen Korkie en zijn vrienden dat ze haar moeten vertrouwen. Ahsoka kan immers de man in de mantel identificeren in de opname en het blijkt om Almec te gaan. Wanneer ze naar het appartement van Satine trekken, ontdekken ze dode Mandalorian Royal Guards en dat er van Satine geen spoor te bekennen is. Ahsoka levert de vier cadets vervolgens zelf aan Almec uit. Ze zegt dat de jongelui opstandig waren en betrokken waren in een opstand tegen Mandalore en de Prime Minister. Ahsoka zegt ook dat Duchess Satine de leidster is van de corruptie en Almec verzekert haar dat Satine al gevangen werd genomen. Wanneer de cadets naar de gevangenis worden gebracht, overtuigt Ahsoka de bewakers om hen te ondervragen. In de gevangenis verzekert ze dat de cadets het juiste moment moeten afwachten om te helpen. Met een Jedi Mind Trick overtuigt ze een officer om haar naar Satine te brengen die in een cel wordt vastgehouden. Maar wanneer de Duchess wordt bevrijd, waarschuwt ze Ahsoka dat dit een valstrik is. Almec had de plannen van Ahsoka immers door en verschijnt met zijn wachters. Ahsoka wordt met een ‘stun’ cannon tijdelijk uitgeschakeld en Almec wil Satine een verklaring laten tekenen door haar een elektronische halsband te laten dragen die schokken uitdeelt. Satine wil van geen wijken weten en Almec gaat de vier cadets halen. Wanneer iedereen aanwezig is, schiet Ahsoka in actie, net als de vier jongelui. Hoewel ze allen geboeid zijn, werpen ze zich op de wachters en met een schild van één van de wachters kan Ahsoka het ‘stun cannon’ ontwijken. Ze vloert Almec en doet hem zelf een halsband aan. Almec beveelt zijn wachters om zich over te geven. Vervolgens wordt hij zelf vastgezet. Uiteindelijk bekent Satine aan Ahsoka dat ze vermoedde dat er wat gaande was in haar regering in verband met de corruptie, maar dat ze een subtiele actie nodig had om vooruitgang te boeken en dat een Jedi daar altijd mee zou kunnen helpen. Nieuw *Korkie *Amis *Lagos *Soniee *Royal Academy of Government Bekend Personages *Ahsoka Tano *Padmé Amidala *Almec *Satine Kryze *Anakin Skywalker *Rex Schepen *Eta-class Shuttle Cast *Ashley Eckstein - Ahsoka Tano *Whit Hertford - Cadet Korkie *Julian Holloway - Prime Minister Almec *Anna Graves - Satine Kryze *Omid Atbahi - Cadet Amis *Ryan Templeton - Cadet Lagos *Ashley Moynihan - Cadet Soniee *Matt Lanter - Anakin Skywalker / Secret Service officer *Tom Kane - narrator / Secret Service officer Bron *The Academy op SW.com category:Televisie